The Boy Who Drank Stars, Spanish Version
by kyondarko
Summary: Esta historia contiene elementos del libro original.
1. Chapter 1

**El Chico que tragó una estrella.**

**_Capítulo 1: Quiero ser un mago._**

**Howl** era un chico un poco tímido, le gustaba encerrarse en la cabaña que estaba cerca de la casa de su tío, ahí había un inmenso jardín en el cual le gustaba salir al anochecer a ver todas las estrellas fugases que pasaban por ahí.

En un mundo lleno de hechicería lo que Howl mas deseaba era poder ser un mago, tener magia en sus manos, pero, su padre estaba en contra de esos deseos que tenía su hijo.

Una noche Howl contaba a su hermano como le gustaría tener un castillo que mágicamente caminara, pero Howl no se percato de que su padre lo escuchaba, y este muy enojado le reclamo a Howl:

_- No digas estupideces, ya tienes 14 años, deberías simplemente concentrarte en estudiar y trabajar, en vez de divagar con sueños tontos._

_- No es mi culpa que no tengas sueños, seguramente no pensaste que tu vida sería tan monótona como lo es ahora. Le dijo Howl._

El padre enfurecido le dio un golpe a Howl, este con mucha rabia subió a su cuarto y empacó sus cosas.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, Howl decidió salir de la casa, el se dirigía hacia la casa de su tío, al estar en enfrente la casa decidió mejor irse a la cabaña de su tío y descansar ahí.

Esa noche las estrellas caían muy cerca de ahí y Howl recordó lo que un día le dijo su madre antes de morir:

"Howl se que serías un excelente mago, la verdad es que mi padre fue un mago, cuando era una niña me contaba que lo consiguió tragando una estrella, pero también me decía que se arrepentía de haber hecho eso porque si eres mago pierdes lo más valioso que un humano tiene... su corazón". Le dijo su madre que se llamaba Sophia, justo antes de morir

Entonces ahí estaba Howl, esperando que una estrella callera en sus manos, en ese momento el no pensaba bien lo que hacía pues estaba cegado por el odio hacia su padre.

Una enorme y brillante estrella cayó en sus manos:

_Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Preguntó Howl._

En ese momento su instinto hizo que el tragara la estrella, Howl sentía un gran dolor en su corazón y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, entonces de su pecho salió su corazón con una pequeña flama de fuego azul que poco a poco se fue tornando rojo.

En ese justo momento Howl escuchó una voz, de una mujer que repetía desesperadamente su nombre, al voltear a ver de qué se trataba vio a una hermosa mujer que tenía el cabello plateado y un vestido azul.

_- ¡Howl!, soy **Sophie** yo sé cómo ayudarte, búscame en el futuro. Dijo la mujer._

Es entonces cuando está misteriosamente desaparece, Howl no sabía qué rayos había pasado allá pero en ese momento ya dentro de la cabaña, su corazón con flama habló:

_-Hola, me llamó Calcifer, yo era una estrella pero ahora puedo hablar como tú. Dijo calcifer_

_-Wow, no pensé que hablaras, Mucho gusto Calcifer. Dijo Howl sorprendido._

_- Y ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer con tu magia? Pregunto Calcifer_

_- Primero, construiré mi castillo ambulante. Dijo Howl_

_- Yo puedo ayudarte. Dijo Calcifer_

_- Es una excelente idea. Respondió Howl_

Más tarde, mientras dormía, Howl tuvo un sueño en donde una bestia que parecía un ave con plumaje negro besaba a una mujer parecida a la que vio en el jardín, pero la diferencia es que esta tenía el cabello castaño y era más joven; Lo que no sabía Howl es que ese no era simplemente un sueño, era una** visión del futuro...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Los años pasaron._

Al día siguiente** Howl** se escapó, ahora con **Calcifer** y su magia nada lo podía detener, lo único que lamentaba era no poder volver a ver a su hermano, Shawn quien era 4 años menor que él.

Howl comenzó a recoger cachivaches y poco a poco fue construyendo su castillo ambulante, el cual parecía tenebroso por fuera pero era acogedor por dentro.

Después, Howl y Calcifer fueron al Castillo de **Madame Sullivan** para poder tomar clases y entrenarse correctamente y posteriormente servir al reino en caso de guerra, ahí Howl conoció muchas hechiceras hermosas con las que salía incluso, para verse mas apuesto se tiñó el cabello a rubio, en fin, pasaron los años y Madame Sullivan consideró que era terminar el entrenamiento, según ella Howl sería el mago más exitoso que había entrenado alguna vez.

En 1937, Cuando Howl tenía la edad de 20 años la segunda guerra mundial comenzó, Howl protegía ciudades de países aliados a Londres donde era el Reino de Madame Sullivan los aviones de guerra traían repugnantes criaturas malignas que venían acompañadas con bombas.

En uno de esos intensos días de bombardeos Howl se entero que su padre y su hermano de ahora 17 años murieron en uno de los bombardeos, es ahí cuando la **Bruja Calamidad** con quien Howl sostuvo una relación y este la dejo por otra, le plantó un hechizo de ira a Howl, justo cuando estaba tan vulnerable por lo ocurrido; Ese mismo día camino a su castillo se encontró con un niño de escasos 6 años, solo y abandonado, lo más curioso es que era idéntico a su hermano Shawn a esa edad, a Howl le dio tanta lástima que lo recogió y se lo llevo al castillo.

_¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Howl._

_Marc. Respondió el niño_

_¿Dónde están tus padres? Dijo Howl_

_No lo sé._

_Bueno, yo me llamo Howl y puedes quedarte hasta que sepamos algo de tu familia._

Pasó un año y poco a poco Marc fue agarrando confianza aunque nunca volvió a saber algo de su familia, pero ya quería a Howl como un hermano mayor, aunque este tuviera un extraño hechizo que lo convertía en Ave, Howl creía que el hacía ese hechizo para ser mas ágil y poder volar pero en realidad era el hechizo que la Bruja Calamidad planto en él y dentro de unos años mientras más lo usara, se convertiría en un monstro para siempre.

En 1940, Howl ya tenía 23 años y era un mago famoso en varias ciudades aunque era más como un mito, es aquí donde aparece **Sophie** una chica con un oscuro pasado que pronto sabremos…


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: El pasado de Sophie Hatter._

**Sophie Hatter** en su niñez era una chica muy tímida, era la mayor que sus dos hermanas Lettie y Martha, pero era ala consentida de su padre el Sr. Hatter.

Sophie no tenía una relación muy estrecha con su madre **Honey** porque está solo pasaba tiempo con **Lettie** y **Martha**, Sophie se sentía fea pues a comparación con sus hermanas lo era.

Cuando Sophie tenía 14 años su padre murió dejando a cargo a Honey de su preciada tienda de sombreros, la muerte del Sr. Hatter fue muy dura para Sophie.

El **Sr. Hatter** murió de una enfermedad desconocida, después de su muerte Sophie se escapó de su casa pero justo en esos momentos la guerra había comenzado y cuando estaba esperando el tren una bomba cayó muy cerca de ahí, Sophie estuvo inconsciente varios días y después de eso su personalidad cambió, se volvió rebelde y cuando tenía 17 era otra persona, su madre Honey se preocupo mucho ante semejante cambio de personalidad.

Un día Sophie fue a pedirle dinero a su hermana Lettie que comenzaba a trabajar en una panadería muy elegante en el centro de la ciudad, eran como las 8 de la noche y ahí vio a Lettie tratando de ser abusada por dos hombres, Sophie no sabía qué hacer, oía los gritos de desesperación de su hermana, así que tomo el arma que estaba en el bolsillo trasero del maleante y les disparo.

Prácticamente los dos murieron y Sophie quedo en Shock varios meses, era un evento muy grande como para ser olvidado, había matado a dos personas, por más malas que hubieran sido, la policía comprendió la situación y quedo libre de castigos.

Poco antes de que Sophie cumpliera los 18 reacciono y se convirtió en una persona tímida y sumisa justo como en su niñez, ahora su hermana Martha estudiaba en el extranjero y su madre Honey viajaba por el mundo con el dinero que su padre les había dejado así que Sophie no tuvo más remedio más que quedarse a cargo de la tienda de sombrero mientras que visitaba todos los días a su hermana Lettie para ver que todo estuviera bien, pero un día justo cuando iba a visitar a su hermana unos soldados empezaron a coquetear con ella, toda asustada se alejo y ahí es cuando llego **Howl **a rescatarla.

Ella no sabía quién era Howl pero Howl sabía perfectamente quien era ella, incluso llevaba semanas siguiéndola, encontrando el momento perfecto para encontrarse con ella.

Después de ese mágico encuentro el desapareció y tenía la intención de encontrarse con ella esa noche pero cuando iba a verla se dio cuenta que los ayudantes de la bruja calamidad asechaban cerca de ahí, así que decidió regresar al castillo.

No te preocupes Howl… Ella vendrá a ti muy pronto. Le susurró Calcifer.

Y de hecho** Calcifer** tenía razón, juntos iban a vivir la aventura más grande de sus vidas, claro que Howl no le iba a decir a Sophie lo que había en el disco color negro que estaba en la puerta mágica del castillo, solo él sabía lo tenebroso y misterioso que ese lugar era, demasiado misterioso diría yo…


End file.
